FF YunJae - MORE
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: Ketika seharusnya pernikahan dilandaskan cinta, Jaejoong tidak bisa menikmati itu. Ia dijodohkan dengan Siwon - namja yang hampir memperkosanya - untuk membayar hutang pada keluarga. Padahal Ia telah memeliki seseorang di hatinya.
1. Chapter 1

Title : More

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 1 of 2

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama - Fluff - Romance - NC - Yaoi

Cast :  
- Jung Yunho  
- Kim Jaejoong  
- Etc

Ini terinspiraasi dari sebuah novel yg seb. Islami tp tak buat versi Yunjae. Maaf yang besar ku ucap kusus buat penulisnya. Dan ini HAMPIR MIRIP DENGAN ASLINYA, ga semeuanya mirip. OK, terserah lah mau bilang plagiat atau apa, yang penting ane udah terus terang ya.

Happy reading all. . .

P.O.V Author

Siapakah yang tidak mau hidup tanpa cinta? Semua orang tentu menginginkan hidupnya dipenuhi cinta, mewujudkannya dan melepaskan hasrat cinta itu dalam sebuah ikatan dalamyang disebut pernikahan. Kenyataan itu membuat hati Jaejoong teriris pilu. Kenyataan lagi itu hanya ada dalam angannya – ia tidak akan bisa saperti itu.

Email dari ayahnya beberapa hari lalu mengubur impian yang selama ini susah apyah Jaejoong bangun. Setelah wisuda universitas besok ia harus kembali ke Busan dan menikah dengan Choi Siwon – anak keluarga Choi yang kaya raya di Busan. Andai calonnya itu bukan Choi Siwon, andai orang itu bukan dari keluarga Choi, mungkin Jaejoong tak akan sepuruk ini. Ayah Jaejoong terlilit hutang selama bertahun-tahun dengan keluarga Choi – yang juga seorang rentenir dan belum bisa melunasinya sampai sekarang. pada ahirnya mengambil jalan tengah yaitu Jaejoong harus menjadi istri dari anak tertuanya.

Juga karena Jaejoong tahu betul watak Choi Siwon, namja itu tak lebih dari seorang pria yang picik. Namja itu pernah menghamili teman Jaejoong dan tidak bertanggung jawab, sedang Jaejoong sendiri nyaris dinodainya ketika SMP. Ya, dulu Jaejoong dan Siwon satu sekolah sampai SMP.

Jaejoong kini bagai terjebak ditengah buaya-buaya rakus, kesudut mana saja ia melangkah tidak bisa selamat. Jika ia menolak hal itu, keluarga pasti dalam bahaya. Jika menerima? Ia bagaikan orang bodoh yang dengan sukarela menceburkan diri ke neraka. Yeah, neraka dunia.

"Jongie…."

Tepukan di pundaknya membuat Jaejoong menoleh, ia lalu tersenyum tapi terpaksa.

"Yunho Hyung,"ujarnya pada namja tampan yang kini mengambil duduk di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa kerisauan Jaejoong memudar, selalu. Yunho seperti pohon rindang yang meneduhkan hatinya ketika sedang ada masalah. Entahlah.

"Hyung, tidak tidur? Katanya Hyung lelah setelah berjam-jam menempuh perjalanan dari London," tanya Jaejoong lagi seraya melihat pada Yunho yanh tengah memandangi langit.

"Awalnya iya, tapi begitu melihatmu lelahnya hilang entah kemana," balas Yunho, tepat sedang merayu Jaeejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong tersa menghangat, ia lalu mencubit pinggang Yunho. Padahal ini bukan pertama kali Yunho mengodanya, bahkan sejak ia masih SMA dulu Yunho suka sekali menggodanya dan sejak itu Jaejoong mulai merasa ada tempat khusus untuk Yunho di hatinya. Tapi jika mengingat Nyonya Jung, memebuat Jaejoong tidak dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya tersebut. Nyonya Jung terlalu berjasa untuknya bahkan sudah seperti ibu kandungnya. Beliau adalah ibu angkat dan teman dekat almarhumah ibu kandungnya. Jaejoong tinggal bersama keluarga Jung sejak SMA dan dibiayai pendidikannya hingga ia sarjana sekarang. Sementara anak satu-asaunya –Jung Yunho menempuh S1 dan S2 di london. Yunho pun baru diwisuda sebulan lalu dan kini menjadi direktur muda Jung Corp. menggantikan ibunya.

"Joongie, bagaimana kabarmu selama aku di London?" tanya Yunho memecah keheningan.

"Sangat bagus. Tidak ada yang menjailiku dan memintaku memasakan sarapan setiap pagi," balas Jaejoong, membuat Yunho tertawa. Jaejoong jadi ikut tertawa pelan. Yeah itu kebiasaan Yunho sebelum berangkat ke London lama tawa keduanya menjadi lepas.

"Hyung, mana oleh-olehku," Jaejoong menengadahkan tangannya.

"Untukmu sangat spesial, tunggu saja Joongie," ujar Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong, namja cantik itu jadi menngerutu palan.

"Yunho Hyung! Kau merusak rambutku!"

"Hahaha."

Lagi-lagi air mata tidak amu berhenti dari turun dari sudut mata indah Jaejoong. Dan ini menjadi kebiasaan paginya di beberapa hari terahir ini. Ia terus memandangi pisau yang kini sedang ia gunakan untuk memotong sayuran untuk di masak. Ia tersenyum getir, rasanya ia mendengarkan betul bisikan setan sebelah kirinya. Pisau ini bisa meneyelesaikan masalahku. Kematian memang menakutkan tapi terkadang juga menjadi solusi permalasan, dan sebagian orang telah mengambil jalan itu. Masalah surga atau neraka tidak penting lagi, yang paling penting masalah dunia selesai. Dan haruskah ia mengambil jalan seperti orang-orang itu? Jaejoong bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memang lebih memlih mati dari pada harus menikah dengan seorang bajingan. Sepanjang hidup menjadi tekanan batin dan 'korban pemerkosaan'.

Jaejoong menghentikan memotong sayurannya. Perlahan ia jadi mengarahkan pisaunya pada nadi sebelah kirinya. Tangisnya pecah dan air maatanya semakin deras mengalir.

"JOONGIE, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Yunho. Tadi ia bermaksud menggoda Jaejoong yang sedang memasak, tapi malah ia mendapati Jaejoong nyaris berbuat hal yang fatal. Yunho segera merebut pisau itu dan membuangnya.

"KENEPA KAU MEMBUANGYA, HYUNG! KENAPA! SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMBIARKANKU MATI SAJA!" teriak Jaejoong histeris, terus menarik piayama tidur Yunho.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA INGIN BUNUH DIRI!" Yunho berteriak pula. Emosinya tersulut begitu cepat saat melihat Jaejoong hendak bunuh diri barusan.

"YA, AKU SUDAH GILA HYUNG! JADI BIARKAN AKU MATI!" Jaejoong hendak mengambil pisau itu lagi yang tergelak di lantai, tapi Yunho terus menghalanginya.

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong tidak bergeming dengan teriakan Yunho, ia malah semakin kasar memberontak. Pikiran Jaejoong sangat kacau, akal sehatnya seolah tidak bekerja lagi. Yang dibenaknya kini hanya ia ingin mati dan mati. Yunho semakin kualahan, terpaksa ia memukul belakang belekang Jaejoong hingga nyaris namja cantik itu pingsan.

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping saat bahunya tersentuh sesuatu yang yang. Ia tersenyum muram pada Yunho yanh lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tak kusangka orang yang berpendidikan sepertimu ternyata pikirannya sependek itu," kata sambil Yunho menyeruput the yang baru dibuatnya. Sesaat lalu Jaejoong bercerita semuanya – tentang perjodohannya dan hutang ayahnya.

"Terserah Hyung bilang apa. Yang jelas lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus menikah dengan bajingan itu." Jaejoong menaruh cangkirnya ke meja agak keras. Ia ingin Yunho tahu kalau hatinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Yunho bergeser duduk mendekati Jaejoong, ia merangkul pundak Jaejoong seraya menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Jaejoong melirik sedikit. Perasaanya kesal bercampur senang – Yunho memeperhatikannya sedemikian rupa tapi Yunho juga mengacaukannya lari dari masalah. Bayang-bayang rumah tangga neraka melintasi benak Jaejoong lagi, dan ahirnya membuat namja cantik itu menangis untuk yang pertama kali di depan Yunho. Awalnya Yunho agak kaget, ternyata selama ini ia tidak memahami Jaejoong dengan sangat baik. Ia baru tahu kalau Jaejoong sesensitif ini. Tangan kangan kanan Yunho perlahan terulur untuk ikut memeluk – membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya – membiarkannya menagis dalam dekapannya.

Dan Jaejoong menegis di sana sampai ia bener-benar tenang.

"Kalau ada yang mudah kenepa harus kau buat pusing, Joongie," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong melihat pada Yunho serius. Ia tidak mengerti sebenarnya Yunho serius peduli atau hanya sekedar basa-basi saja. Masalah serumit ini dia bilang mudah? Gila.

"Katakan padaku berapa hutang ayahmu," Yunho memeperjelas.

"Yunho Hyung! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuknya bercanda," Jaejoong berkata dengan nada kesal sekali. Namja ini bener-benar tidak peduli dengannya. Jaejoong berdiri dan hendak beranjak dari tapi Yunho menahannya dengan menarik tangannya. Entah disengaja Yunho atau tidak, Jaejoong terjatuh dan terduduk di pangkuan Yunho.

Deg~

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak menggila, pertama kalinya ia dapat menatap wajah Yunho dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Yunho tersenyum agak nakal, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong. Reflek Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Apaka Yunhoingin menciumnya? Jaejoong medadak jadi gugup sendiri. Tubuhnya tersa terkunci –ingin mengelak tapi ia juga ingin merasakannya.

"Kau menegantuk, Joongie, kenapa kau memejamkan mata." Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong.

Blam~

Damn. Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati. Ia memebuka mata dan mendorong Yunho. Ia lantas bangkit dan terus merutuki kebodohanya. Ia ia bisa melupakannya. Buknkah Yunhomemang senang sekali mengerjainya? Damn. Damn.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Bersama Hyung malah membuat pikiranku bertambah kacau. Kau sangat menyebalakan, Tuan Jung." Jaejoong berkata agak menggertak. Ia lalu pergi dari hadapan Yunho.

Brak~

"Hahaha. Kau tak pernah berubah, Joongie. Tetap saja menggemaskan kalau sedang marah," kata Yunho setelah Jaejoong menghilang dalam kamarnya.

Sinar yang begitu silau memaksa mata Jaejoong yang sebenarnya masih ingin menutup, terpaksa terbuka. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya seperti biasa. Taoi tiba-tiba tangannya tak senegaja menyentuh sesuatu di bantal sampingnya. Jaejoong menoleh, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebuah map? Dengan agak ragu Jaejong membukanya. Mata indahnya seketika terbelalak tidak percaya. Benarkah yang tertulis di dokumrn ini nyata? Hutang ayahnya lunas? Bahkan di bayar dua kali lipat? Ini sangat gila.

Jaejoong tampak berpikir . Yunho kah yang melakukannya?

"YUNHO HYUNG…!"

Buk~

"Yunho Hyung, kau berlebihan." Jaejoong melemparkan map tadi ke wajah Yunho, tentu saja membuat yang tengah fokus menonton televisi jadi tergagap kaget.

"Joongie, ada apa? Kenepa kau melemparkan map ini padaku, huh!" protes Yunho. Tampak agak kesal.

"Hyung jangan pura-pura bodoh. Hyung kan yang melunasi hutang _Appa_-ku?" tanya Jaejoong to the poin. Ia lalu menjatuhkan pantatnya di sebelah Yunho. Ia tidak mengerti dirinya pagi ini. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang masalah besar yang menghantuinya belakangan ini telah selesai? Dan Ia juga tak perlu melupakan untuk mencintai Yunho. Seharusnya ia berterima kasih pada Yunho, bukan marah-marah. Entahlah.

"Adikku ini masih sangat pintar ternyata," ujar Yunho enteng, sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam-diam memendangi serius Yunho. Mendadak ia merasakan perih di hatinya. Yunho tetap mengaggapnya sebagai adik, sedang ia telah sejak lama memiliki perasaan yang lebih. Dan apakah berarti cintanya takkan pernah terbalas. Jaejoong tersenyum kecut . Ini sungguh lelucon Tuhan yang menyakitkan. Oh God.

"Joongie, kau masih disitu?" Lambaian tangan Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong dari kekosongan jiwanya. Ia lalu berpura-pura tersenyum.

"Ya, aku masih di sebelah Hyung. Dan aku tidak pernah bodoh sejak SD. Justru Hyung yang bodoh."

"Kenapa jadi aku yang bodoh."

"Ya, Hyung mau saja mebayar hutang appa-ku yang tidak sedikit. Jika di total uangnya bisa untuk beli apartemen yang mewah."

Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong sambil tertawa.

"Jadi kau sungkan padaku, Joongie," kata Yunho merangkul Jaejoong. "Kau adikku. Mana ada orang yang tega melihat saudanya sendiri menderita, kecuali jika orang itu orang yang bodoh. Lagi pula uang segitu tidak seberapa untuk ku berikan pada adiktercintaku ini."

Jaejoong terdiam lagi. Ini kenyataan, ia tak lebih dari sekedar adik untuk Yunho.

"Yunho-ah." Nyonya Jung memanggil, terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Katanya kau akan membeli gaun pernikahan untuk calon istrimu, kenepa kau masih di rumah saja."

"Iya, Eomma, sebentar lagi."

Calon istri? Dan memebuat hati Jaejoong yang telah hancur jadi lebih lebur lagi.

~TBC~

Ada yang pernah baca novelnya kira2?

Btw, TROUBLE FRIENDSHIP ada epilognya kok. Ditunggu wae, udah hampir selesai kok.

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejek ya setelah baca. Kalau banyak yang like bakal lbh cepet update na.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : More

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 2 of 2

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama - Fluff - Romance - Yaoi

Cast :  
- Jung Yunho  
- Kim Jaejoong  
- Etc

Ini terinspiraasi dari sebuah novel yg seb. Islami tp tak buat versi Yunjae. Maaf yang besar ku ucap kusus buat penulisnya. Dan ini HAMPIR MIRIP DENGAN ASLINYA, ga semeuanya mirip. OK, terserah lah mau bilang plagiat atau apa, yang penting ane udah terus terang ya.

Happy reading all. . .

P.O.V Author

Jaejoong berjalan sepanajang jalan kota Seoul dengan pikiran yang kemana-mana. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak yahu hendak kemana.

'Kami saling mencintai sejak aku SMA. Dan setelah sekian lama ahirnya aku bisa menikahinya juga.'

Ucapan singkat tapi cukup memberi efek besar bagi Jaejoong. Kata-kata Yunho tersebut mendominasi di pikiran Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar merasa hancur yang sangat mengenaskan kali ini. Impian terpenting dalam hidupnya harus ia kubur dalam-dalam. Ia takkan bisa memiliki Yunho selamanya.

Sret~

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang, ia merasakan tangannya ditarik dari belakang.

"Hey! Kalian siapa! Lepaskan tanganku!" bentak Jaejoong. Tiga orang pria bertubuh tegap kini mengerubunginya. Jaejoong tak dapat berbuat banyak.

"Kalau kau menurut, kami tidak akan berbuat kasar padamu, cantik." Salah satu dari ketiga pria tadi memberitahu.

Jaejoong mengindakan, ia terus saja memberontak sambil berteriak minta tolong. Ketiga pria tadi tak mau mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan Jaejoong, salah satu dari mereka terpaksa hadi memukul belakang kepala Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu pingsan.

"Hey!apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Bos bisa membunuh kita, kalau namja ini kenapa-napa," ujar salah satu pria tadi pada kedua temannya.

"Dia hanya ini lemah seperti perempuan, aku memukulnya tidak keras." Pria yang lain memperjelas.

"Yunho, apa semuanya sudah siap," tanya Nyonya Jung.

"Gereja, pastur, tamu, semuanya tidak ada masalah," balas Yunho sambil mengenakan jasnya.

"Gaun untuk calon istrimu?"

"Sudah di tangannya, dan mungkin sudah dipakainya."

"Dasar anak nakal." Nyonya Jung mengacak rambut Yunho. Yunho tersenyum tipis.

Buk~

"Pakai itu."

"Pakaian apa ini. AKU BUKA WANITA, AKU TIDAK SUDI MEMAKAINYA!"

Bug~

Jaejoong melemparkan lagi sebuah gaun pada Siwon yang berdiri di di depannya. Ia memandang namja berlesung pipi dengan tatapan benci. Yeah, ketiga pria yang menciliknya adalah suruhan Siwon. Jaejoong tidak habis pikir pada pria di depannya kini. Bukankah Yunho sudah melunasi hutang-hutang ayahnya? Dan apa mau Siwon sebenarnya? Sial lagi bagi Jaejoong, ponselnya hilang entah kamana. Ia tidak dapatb menghubungi siapaun untuk meminta pertolongan. Damn.

Siwon tersenyum licik. Ia melirik pada dua pelayan di sebelahnya.

"Buat dia memekai gaun ini apapun caranya,"Siwon menyerahkan gaun itu pada pelayannya.

"Dan kutunngu kau, Kim Jaejoong di altar." Lanjut Siwon sambil mencolek dagu Jaejoong seraya tersenyum kemenangan.

"Brengsenk kau. Choi Siwon!" teriak Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar lebih membenci pria ini. Sangat.

"Hahaha…." Siwon lalu berjalan keluar kamar dengan terawa lantang.

Perlahan Jaejoong menjatuh dirinya ke lantai. Ini lebih dari sekedar jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Dunia Jaejoong seolah kiamat, kebahagiaannya lenyap sudah, selamanya ia akan hidup bersama Siwon? Dalam kurungan neraka dunia? Butiran air bening menetes dari sudut mata indah Jaejoong.

"Yunho hyung…" gumam Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya. Ia tahu Yunho hyung-nya akan menjadi milik orang lain, tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba sekarang, ia tetap tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Yunho. Dan kini Jaejoong berharap adanya mukjizat - 'Pangerannya akan menyelamatkannya' . Jaejoong tersenyum miris, ia tahu semua itu tidak bisa lebih dari mimpi. Dari mana Yunho akan tahu ia diculik Siwon sementara ia tidak ada ponsel, terlebih Yunho sekarang sedang sibuk dengan pernikahannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Jaejoong memberontak pada dua pria yang kini membawanya paksa ke sebuah gereja. Jaejoong tentu tidak ingin menyerah pada keadaan, tapi apa daya ia tak dapat berbuat banyak. Kecuali berteriak minta dilepaskan.

Sret~

Kini Jaejoong tiba juga di pintu gereja, seorang pria mengenakan jas hitam terlihat berdiri di menghadap pastur, dan Jaejoong memandang nanar padanya. Sungguh ia membenci Choi Siwon samapi ia sulit menjelaskan sejauh mana kebenciannya tersebut.

"Sebaiknya Tuan segera ke altar,"bisik seorang pelayan yang mengawal Jaejoong dari kamar sampai ke gereja kini.

Jaejoong melihat pada pelayan tersebut agak sinis. Jari lentiknya perlahan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya melihat pelayan itu terkejut. Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dapur yang ia temukan secara tidak sengaja di laci kamar di mana ia disekap.

Jaejoong tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik. Menjalani takdir ataupun mengahiri hidup sekarang akan sama saja – seperti di neraka.

"Tuan, saya mohon buang benda itu, Tuan."

Jaejoong semakin sinis saja, dan malah mengarahkan pisau itu ke nadinya.

"TUAN, JANGAN!" Pelayan itu pun berteriak , lalu bergerak cepat berusaha merebut pisau tersebut .

Suasana gereja berubah ricuh, perhatian seluruh hadirin tertuju pada Jaejoong dan si pelayan. Tak sedikit pula yang ikut khawatir tapi mereka tak dapat berbuat banyak.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh. Biarkan aku mati!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Hentikan, penjelasan saya dulu. Anda tidak tahu yang sebenarnya."

"KAU YANG TIDAK TAHU APA-APA. KALIAN PELAYAN YANG BODOH!"

Sring~

"TUAN…!"

"JOONGIE…!"

Bugh~

Jaejoong terjatuh begitu saja. Samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan Yunho, tapi tidak yakin. Mungkin halusinasi sebelum ia mati.

"Joongie, kenapa kau bertindak sebodoh ini. Joongie…." Yunho tiba-tiba muncul diantara kerumunan tamu, dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"Yunnie Hyung, saranghae."

"Nado, Joongie. Jeongmal saranghaeyo."

Halusinasi? Jaejoong tidak peduli. Setidaknya tidak percuma ia mengambil kepetusan gila ini – ia dapat mengungkapkapkan persaanya pada Yunho,meski tidak nyata .

1 Minggu kemudian

"Jung Yunho, bersediakah kau mencintai Kim Jaejoong dalam keadaan suka maupun duka."

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dan kau, Kim Jaejoong. Bersediakah kau mencintai Jung Yunho dalam keadaan suka maupun duka."

"Saya bersedia."

"Baiklah kalian sah sebagai suami istri. Silahkan berciuman."

Yunjae memutar badan, keduanya saling melempar senyum sesaat. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan dirinya pada istri sah nya beberapa saat lalu – Kim – Jung Jaejoong. Bibir mereka bertemu lalu menyatu, Yunho melumat lembut bibir cerry yang sejak lama ia perhatikan – jadi keinginannya. Keduanya larut dalam kehangatan ciuman mereka, baru tersadar ketika para tamu riuh bertepuk tangan.

Dengan agak malu Yunjae berhenti erciuman, dan tertawa kaku.

"Ciumannya dilanjutkan di kamar saja. Sekarang waktunya melempar bunga nya," kata Nyonya Jung, seketika membuat merah padam pipi Jaejoong. Yunho jadi gemas, ia mengecup pipi Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Tentu membuat para tamu semakin riuh.

"Yunnie, ini bukan main-main lagi kan?" bisik Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main tentang pernikahan."

"Bohong. Yang kemarin itu?"

~Flahback~

Bugh~

Yunho melemparkan beberapa tumpuk uang ke wajah Siwon.

"Ku pikir itu lebih dari cukup untuk hutang ayah Jaejoong." Yunho berkata sambil duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Siwon mengambil tumpukan uang yang kini berserakan di lantai.

"Dasar bajingan menjijikan hahaha." Yunho menghisap rokoknya, menghembuskan asapnya ke wajah Siwon.

Siwon diam saja, hanya memejamkan mata erat. Ia sadar siapa ia dan siapa Yunho – bos mafia paling besar dan paling di cari di Korea. Kelurga Jung memang sangat pandai menutupi kedok mereka sesungguhnya, sejak dari kakek Yunho malah. Jika seseorang mengungkakan yang sebenarya – tentang kelurga Jung mungin tidak seorang pun percaya. Keluarga Jung telah terkenal ramah dan bahkan lebih dari sekedar baik hati.

Jaejoong bisa di keluarga Jung, pun karena Yunho yang memang telah sejak lama mengincar namja cantik itu. Lagi-lagi mereka menggunakan cara halus untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong, dan itu sempurnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang namja cantik itu tidak menyadari semuanya.

"Berani kau mengganggu kelurga Kim lagi. Kau dan keluargamu akan mati di tanganku sendiri."

"Arrasso Tuan Jung."

"Dan satu lagi tugas untukmu."

"Apa itu, Tuan."

"Culik Kim Jaejoong, buat seolah-seolah kau yang akan menikahinya, samapai hari pernikahan kami besok. Tapi awas, jika kau menyakitinya sedikit saja, kau akan mati. Aku ingin memberi sedikit kejutan untuk baby-ku."

"Arasso."

"Kim Jaejoong, you are mine." Yunho agak meremaas sebuah buku harian tebal yang ia ambil dari laci di meje kerjanya. Buku harian milik Jaejong ketika SMP, berisi tentang curahan hatinya. Salah satunya perasaan khususnya pada Yunho (yang saat itu sudah SMA).

~End Flashback~

~THE END~

Endingnya melenceng dari angan saia n novelnya.

Maaf buat semuanya ye.. khususnya penulis novel aslinya.


End file.
